Cold Blooded
by Sukiyomi2012
Summary: Suzuki Yori is a 20 year old living in Domino City. Her life hadn't been going well and she had one too many drinks one night and stumbled upon some trouble...
1. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Every Day Is Exactly The Same...Or Not?

SETO's POV

I was unfortunate enough to stumble upon a group of goons trying to attack a defenseless girl at midnight. Sighing watching the stupid men run away from me I picked the girl up after taking care of her duel monster's cards.

Who was she? She looked familiar. I scatched the back of my head picking her up. She passed out. Wonderful. She reeked of alcohol. Wonderful this is what I have to bring back to the mansion why didn't I just bring my bike with me?

I called a cab - there was no way in hell I would walk back.

"Where too Mr. Kaiba?"

"To my house - 102 Revere Lane."

It was nearly 1 am when I got back. Thankfully when the girl puked it wasn't all over me. This is what I get for being helpfull.

The girl groaned,

"Ugh. Kaiba. I... want a rematch."

"Rematch?" I asked confused.

Wait. I took another look at her. I thought she looked familiar. Suzuki Yori - I had dueled her a long time ago if you consider 3 years long. She had wanted a rematch that badly?

I shook her, "Hey. Kid. Wake up."

The girl looked like she was in a lot of pain, she opened her eyes and nearly jumped a few inches away,

"K-KAIBA?"

I sighed, "Look before you get any ideas."

"Pervert. You must have been trying to take advantage of a defenseless girl."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks,

"WHAT? You've gotta be joking me you ingrate. IF ANYTHING. I helped you from thsoe creeps."

"Wh-what? where am I then?" she looked around.

"My mansion." I stood up.

"What time is it?" she asked. God I hope she wasn't going to keep on asking me questions...

"Nearly 1 am. My brother is sleeping so quiet down."

And then I heard it,

"Big brother?" I saw Mokuba walk into my room

He sniffed the air, "Ewwww what is that smell?" he questioned. Then looked at the girl. "Who's that?"

Ugh stop with the questions already. I was getting more and more irritated. This is not how I wanted my Friday night to end up all I wanted to do was to get back from Kaiba Corp, and get home to get some rest.

"Look. I'm sorry for intruding." the girl tried standing up but her legs were too weak and she fell over but I just barely caught her. I sighed.

"You're too drunk. You're not going back out there to get attacked like that again. You're staying here for the night. No questions asked. See that couch over ther?" I pointed to my black leather couch - oh I swear to god she better not vomit all over that.

"That's what you're sleeping on." I helped usher her over to the furniture.

Mokuba. Ugh I felt bad for the kid he had no idea what was going on.

"Big bro?" he asked.

"Just go back to bed Mokuba. I'll explain it in the morning." I stated to him looking over nodding. I went over to my closet and grabbed some extra blankets and a pillow.

I watched her sit down and she was staring at the floor.

"I want a rematch Kaiba." she stated. Ugh not again.

"Look now's not the time of place."

"Shut up rich boy." she snapped, "I want a rematch and you're going to rematch me."

"You're too drunk to play duel monsters. It's 1 am. Your feeble mind won't be able to comprehend it in the state you're in shut up and lay down." I retorted walking over to her. giving her the pillow and blankets.

"I'm going to get you some water before you do anything else stupid."

I went over to my mini fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of water.

"Why did you even help me? I would have been fine by myself."

"And get raped?" I shot at her.

"Well I uh." she stuttered. I shook my head, girls are so helpless. They really are.

I bet she never thought she'd end up here. Well... I was thinking the same thing. I threw the water bottle in her lap and she mumbled some more shit.

"Look - get some rest. I had a long day at work, all i want to do is sleep. You're leaving in the morning. Don't think of this as anything else." I said.

She looked up at me, "You will duel me right?" she asked.

I didn't want to answer. I took my coat off and pants.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Oh right, she was still here. I sighed,

"Shut up. Not like you haven't seen a guy undress before." I walked over to my bed and got into bed.

I didn't look at her but she was probably blushing like a fool. I'm just going to shake this off and have it be nothing. In the morning she'll be gone.

Her being here will not be a re accuring thing.

I shut my eyes and got some rest.

Suzuki's POV

Kaiba. The Seto Kaiba - I had to run into him?

I looked around his room which was probably the size of my house.

I sighed feeling sick I drank some water that he gave me. It was a clear night and the moonlight looked so beautiful through the windows.

I put my duel monster's cards back in my backpack. I had no idea why I was so determined to duel him again. I don't even know why I wanted to. It was just some silly game. But I wanted to prove my abilities to him. I layed down and rested my head on the pillow, my mind was wide awake but my eyes said other wise.

It was not soon after that I started having this weird ass fucking dream.

_ (warning sexual parts ahead~ ;-; ) _

_Suzuki looked at Kaiba with an epxression that she never thought she'd give him. After their encounter almost three months ago her aggression towards him changed. Even she felt different. She didn't know why. But, there was a feeling of lust and want in her gut. Kaiba was looking at her sitting in his chair in his own office, earlier that day, Suzuki saw Kaiba with another girl, she was thinking the worst. What was she to him? _

_ "What do you want?" he asked giving her that same glare he always did._

_ "What am I to you Kaiba?" _

_ "What are you talking about?" he questioned._

_ She felt tears in the corners of her eyes._

_ 'Great, a waterwork show.' Kaiba thought looking at the emails he had to reply too on his laptop._

_ Suzuki walked over to his desk and shut his computer right in front of him._

_ "What the hell are you doing Yori?"_

_ She planted a kiss on the CEO's lips._

_ 'What the hell is going on?' His icey blue eyes were the widest they had been in a long time. But some how he didn't know why but he was kissing her back._

_ 'What am I doing?' He thought._

_ Suzuki couldn't control herself. She didn't want Kaiba to be anyone else's. The fact he was with another girl made her heart ache. _

_ Her hands rested on the arms of his chair. _

_ "Y-Yori we can't do this here." Kaiba spoke._

_ "Kaiba - Please. Please to fucking God. Call me Suzuki." _

_ Her mouth was moving towards his neck. Her hot breath on his skin made Kaiba's penis bulge. What was this feeling? _

_ Her hands were trailing up his shirt and they felt so smooth to him._

_ "wait stop." Kaiba spoke._

_ He stood up from the chair and they moved to the couch in his office. _

_ "I want you." Suzuki whispered in the boy's ear, "I want you so bad."_

_ Kaiba groaned, was this really going to happen? He had never had sex with anyone in his office before. If anything, why'd it have to be at Kaiba Corp? This girl was something else. But Kaiba somehow enjoyed this side of her. He smirked, this was notihng like a card game._

_ He took his trench coat off and threw it on his desk. _

_ Suzuki had pushed him onto the couch so she was on top,_

_ "You like being on top hm?" his voice was deep, and sexy._

_ Suzuki smirked kissing him up and down her face was down towards the crotch of his pants. Her hand was playing with that little buldge. Kaiba wanted to scream but he didn't want his other employee's to hear. "W-Wait Suzuki, go. Go lock the door." she giggled and did as she was asked. _

_ She turned around, "Now where were we?" she watched as Kaiba took his pants off and shirt. She was walking over to him slowly taking her clothes off too._

_ "You don't know how long I have wanted to do this Kaiba."_

_ He chuckled, "you're just saying that. shut up and have sex with me." he ordered. That was a command he never thought that he would give to anyone. _

_ Suzuki giggled, that cute giggle Kaiba loved. _

_ "But, I want to be on the top." he grabbed her gently and layed her down below him. _

_ Her pale cheeks blushed, "K-Kaiba. Be gentle. This IS my first time." she winked._

_ He shoved two fingers into her, she held back the urge to moan. She wanted him so badly his fingers were rough but gentle moving around her shaft making her wet._

_ His other hand was groping her breast and he was making out with her. His tongue being the more dominate one. _

_ "S-Suzuki." Kaiba had groaned shoving his finger deeper into her. She felt pain but pleasure. She didn't' want him to stop._

_ "Kaiba." she gasped. _

_ He was slowly taking his boxers off,_

_ "Are you ready Suzuki?" he asked._

_ The 20 year old nodded, Kaiba took a deep breath and slowly put the tip of his cock inside her slowly._

_ "K-Kai-"_

_ "Shhhh." he soothed her, "it's ok." he was giving her butterfly kisses along her neck and then bit down hard that was sure to leave a hickey._

_ She groaned and whimpered, "It's my turn."_

_ He laughed, "not quite yet. cum for me then you can." he ordered._

_ "A-Ahh." _

I woke up the next morning from the sound of an alarm clock. My palms were sweaty and I had the worst headache. What the fuck did I dream about last night? Did... did I have a wet dream with Kaiba? Great - now I want to go jump off a bridge. I stood up slowly, looked over at Kaiba's nightstand and it read 8 am. The prince charming was still sleeping. I blushed. What the hell, he didn't have his important Kaiba Corp to go to? But even big fancy CEO's have to get some rest too. Did he really just sleep through that annoying ass alarm?

"Kaiba." I picked my pillow up and threw it at him.

I heard a groan come from his mouth, "You fucking bitch."

I feel like that was the worst idea I could have ever done, "You ass hole, where do you keep your asprin?"

"I have vicodin." he joked.

I chuckled, "Not funny rich boy."

"It's on the top of the fridge."

I looked over opened it and took four.

"Hey hey wait, those are 1000 miligrams."

"I don't fucking care. I have a headache."

"I wonder why... you drunk."

I glared at him but i realized he was still only in his boxers and a black tshirt. My face heated up an my body felt weird. That fucking dream I had last night was intense. I'm surprised I didn't wake up and... you know.

But after dreaming about that I realize how - I can't believe I'm saying this - but how handsome the boy is. For being 21 he is definitely one of Japan's most eligible bachalor's.

I would never be the person I was in that dream right now. I cleared my throat and looked over at him he was laying down looking up at the ceiling,

"Seto Kaiba."

"Please. Do not fucking say you want to duel me."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you. For letting me stay here last night. You know - you may not be this ass hole that everyone depicts you as."

"Well don't make it a reaccuring thing ok? You better not do this every fucking Friday night. How much did you drink anyway?"

"well. 50 dollars worth of tequila and vodka"

"Jesus Christ woman."

"That was on a good night too - but lately most of my nights haven't been good."

The boy sat up and looked over at me.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. Now look who's asking the questions.

I sighed, "Dad's never home - mom's in the hospital."

"Well. Be lucky you have parents."

I knew he was going to say that. I knew he grew up in an orphanage with Mokuba. He was unlucky. I shouldn't be saying anything. But, you know my situation isn't the best.

"Well I know that Kaiba. Sometimes I just feel like I don't have any you know?"

I looked up at him and grabbed my black backpack.

"I still want a duel sometime. When I'm not drunk as shit."

Kaiba gave me a stern look and sighed he rose from his bed and put a pair of pants on that he had hanging from his night stand.

"Just go. You had your stay here, it's done. I don't want to be involved with ingrates." His attitude changed really quickly. It was like he was a girl on her period. I swear. Seto Kaiba. You confuse the shit out of me.

"Fine. What are you doing nowadays?" I looked up at him and he looked over at me looking like I just asked a dumb ass question, "Still running Kaiba Corp." I frowned, "You work too hard. You should spend more time with Mokuba. Take a weekend off and do something for fucks sake."

Like Kaiba had the time to do that. He was too busy running his corporation and being a CEO.

"If you ever want some fun. Just give me a call." I had written my number down on a napkin. Looked over at him and winked before leaving.

I heard Kaiba sigh on my way out. I needed a damn shower.


	2. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba, was everything in a guy that a girl wanted. Richest, smartest, youngest man in all of Japan to be a CEO of a corporation. But, to Suzuki, he was not what this girl wanted. Rich boy Kaiba had been brought into her life so unexpectedly and how they met was something she thought would never happen.

It was 11 pm on a Friday night. Suzuki had one too many drinks at a bar in downtown Domino City. Her wallet was near clean dry - empty. All month's savings gone on alcohol.

"Bar man~ one more glass of tequila - on the rocks please." Suzuki giggled her head was hazy and on a scale of 1 to 10 she was definitely drunk.

The man sighed and poured tequila into a tall glass with ice in it. Suzuki's eyes lit up and smiled as he handed it to her. For the 20 year old Suzuki hadn't drank this much since she was 16 at her first party the night she got too drunk off of screw drivers she puked everywhere on her friends couch. Alcohol wasn't her friend but it was something to help get her mind off of life - which hadn't been going too fondly. With her mother in the hospital, and her father never home because of his job. Granted she should consider herself lucky for having parents who were still alive but this is not the place where she thought she'd end up that night. Especially going to a bar by herself.

Suzuki didn't have many friends growing up. She knew the infamous Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler but she hadn't been too close to them. And. As for rich boy Kaiba. Oh Kaiba. The thought of his name made her chuckle. 'That damn rich boy, thinking he's the coolest guy in all of Japan because he's a CEO...' she smirked remembering a scene in high school where the two had met the first time,

_"Seto Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel." _

_ The boy chuckled, "I'd have more amusement out of playing a game of solitare." _

_ "Are you mocking me?" The girl clenched her fist about to throw a punch at the rich boy._

_ "Well, I feel like standing here right now speaking to an ingrate like you is a waste of my time. Now. You wouldn't last a second in a duel with me. Go away." he sneered._

_ "No I am not leaving until you duel me right here right now." The young girl took out her duel monster's cards and gave the boy the most intensifying look that she had ever given anyone in her entire life. She hadn't been so sure of anything before._

_ Kaiba sighed. He knew if he wouldn't agree to this stupid game that she would leave her alone. So he went away with it, picked his breif case up and opened it revealing his cards. Suzuki was terrified. She wasn't going to lie._

_ Moments later passed a group of kids shrouded the desk that Seto Kaiba and Suzuki Yori were sitting at kids muttered to each other_

_ "Kaiba's whooping her butt."_  
_ "I knew she'd loose, Kaiba's the best at everything he does!" a girl squeeled. _

_ Kaiba's face wasn't amused, he knew he had this duel in the bag. He had used his crush card on her and all monsters in her deck with 1500 ATK power were rendered useless._

_ Kaiba's Lifepoints: 1450_

_ Suzuki's Lifepoints: 400_

_ It was all over for her. With only a face down card. That was her last hope of defense._

_ "I use my Blue eyes white Dragon to attack your last face down card."_

_ Suzuki chuckled, "well rich boy, you may have destroyed every card in my deck with 1500 ATK power ore more but that doesn't mean defense." _

_ "What?" _

_ "You've attacked my millennium shield, with a Defense of 3,000." _

_ "Shit." Kaiba muttered._

_ "But unfortunately." Suzuki looked up. "This is the only monster card left in my deck. Your dragon matches it's strength. I know you - you'll summon your other two to form the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and defeat me." with one card left in her deck available to use. Suzuki drew. _

_ It was her Sheild &amp; Sword Magic card. _

_ "Crush card states it renders all monsters useless over 1500. But it says nothing about it being powered up with Magic cards with it's starting point at 0 ATK power." _

_ Suzuki played her Sheild &amp; Sword._

_ "No." Kaiba scowled._

_ "Yes. Now my Millennium Shield's attack is 3,000." she paused. "But that's not all. I use my black pendant magic card to equip to my Millennium Shield to give it an extra 500 ATK strength. Now I'll use it to attack your blue eyes white dragon and bring your life points down to 950."_

_ Kaiba smirked, "Well you're a good duelist Suzuki. But not good enough to defeat a world champion. That was one lucky last draw. You have no cards left in your deck. Just what's in your hand. You're done."_

_ Suzuki looked down. Kaiba was right. She had no cards left besides a Petite angel in her hand and fiend monster that only had 400 attack strength. _

_ "So I use my despell magic card to get rid of your Shield &amp; sword. Now I summon my Vorse Raider to Attack your pathetic shield." _

_Suzuki smiled, "You're good rich boy. But one day I'll duel you again and I'll win. If Yugi can beat you that mean's you arent unstoppable." she picked up her cards._

_ Kaiba hated whenever anyone brought up his defeat against that runt. "Good game." he muttered under his breath. She almost beat him - but his deck was unstoppable. _

Suzuki looked through her bag and got out her duel monster's cards. Funny she was sure a almost 21 year old shouldn't be playing card games but she enjoyed the game a lot. She drank some tequila it tasted like water. She wondered what the rich boy was doing right then. She wanted a re match. It had been 3 years since their first match when she was 17 and he was 18.

"Seto Kaiba." she said drunkenly. The man behind the bar gave her a confused look. What was the 20 year old talking about?

"SETO KAIBA I WANT A REMATCH!" she shouted.

"Aye quiet down it's a bar. Not a place to play card games."

She chugged the rest of the tequila - which probably wasn't the best idea ever. She was on the verge of puking it all back up. She put 50 dollars in front of the man, "T-Thanks. Have a good night."

"Wait I think you should call a cab!" he shouted but Suzuki was already out the door.

"I have to find him and demand for a rematch." Suzuki was walking down the streets of Domino City at almost midnight - not her best plan. Creepy goons were normal around these parts.

She heard a chuckle in the darkness of an alley way.

"Hey there pretty lady - What are you doing out so late?"

Suzuki clenched her duel deck that was in her hands, "Get - Get away from me." the young female hiccuped. It tasted like tequila and vodka.

"Someone's drunk aren't they?" the man was foul looking. Like he had crawled out of a horror movie.

"S- SOMEONE HELP." the man laughed and grabbed her from behind. She dropped all of her duel monster's cards.

"Oh looky here."  
"Boss - someone plays duel monsters."

It was another one. His henchman probably. Suzuki hadn't been more terrified in her entire life. She was hoping maybe her night and shining armor would show up?

Anyone?

She was so drunk and tired the young girl felt like she was going to pass out at any moment.

"What should we do with her?"

Then another voice came out of no where, "Nothing. Get your hands off of her." that voice...

"What the..."

There were screams of pain, and agony.

"It's him!" they shouted, "BOSS RUN."

Before Suzuki knew it the 20 year old had passed out, and probably puked all over someone.


End file.
